plusUhura
by audi katia
Summary: As thoughtful beings are so programmed to do, he tries to bring her to the simplest terms, simple addition and subtraction, multiplication and division.


_Hello fellow S/U shippers! I return after a long break with this short little story. I wrote it after commissioned by my friend Sheyla with the prompt "formula." The actual formula used in this story is real, but not as complex as it seems. I dug out my old Calculus book from nearly two years ago and got it from there. If there are any more mathematically minded people than myself reading this who find fault in my math, please let me know so that I can adjust whatever necessary._

_**Disclaimer**: I own an out-of-date Calculus book, but not Star Trek._

* * *

His mother called him _Blue_. It was strange and different to him, too uncommon on Vulcan to be referred to as anything other than your given name. But she would insist it was a nickname and that he reminded her of the color blue. He would indulge her and despite his father's pursed lips, he would carefully feel a brief flare of happiness whenever she kissed his nose and called him _Blue_.

It was in that anecdote that Spock learned to think of beings outside of their species name.

Above all, Cadet Uhura is human.

But his human mind plays tricks on him so often that he occasionally thinks of her outside her _homo sapian_ complex. In his mind, he has started to refer to her as one of his favorite integrals. The integral in itself is fairly simple, a rational function so very much like she is.

Quantity _du_ over quantity _a squared_ plus _u squared_ equals quantity _one_ over denominator _a_ multiplied by arctangent multiplied by quantity _u_ over _a_ plus _C_.

Semesters go by and her presence is such that he can no longer ignore his thoughts when it comes to the memory of her smile. He realizes she not only reminds him of the integral, but that she is an equation personified. As thoughtful beings are so programmed to do, he tries to bring her to the simplest terms, simple addition and subtraction, multiplication and division.

So he substitutes numbers and letters and begins solving his, no, _her_ equation based solely on a whim he cannot help but to indulge. PADD in hand, he is confident he will be successful in deciphering the ultimate answer.

Nearly an hour later and white writing covers every possible inch available on the electric blue screen in his usual neat script, large sections crossed out efficiently with a single line. He puzzles over his solution and finds that he has reached what appears to be his conclusion because he cannot find what the next step is.

+Uhura. plus_Uhura_.

He ponders over all meanings, rephrasing the word and symbol in every possible way, reviewing his work to double and triple check that he never faulted in his work. He pours over his notebook until the PADD pen in his hand feels as foreign to him as the symbols and words on his paper.

His concentration breaks as a knock sounds on the door. He knows he must open the door lest it be some emergency, but he feels the undercurrent of irritation from being pulled from his work. Calling out to the being at the door, he tells whomever it is to enter.

She stands in the doorway with light behind her so that her face is cast in shadows, but he knows it is her by the straight and willow manner in which she holds herself. They share greetings as he turns the PADD over and hides his work from her curious eyes. She approaches his desk with a question about a translation. He obliges, impressed as always by the complexity of her questions and her skilled ability to comprehend beyond the level of even his own peers.

Her brilliance outshines her and she is light in form as his mind begins to calculate and measure the possibilities that he know can never truly exist.

He comments with as much compliment as he feels comfortable saying, which is hardly enough to cover even the basis, but she seems satisfied with the response. Her face spreads into a wide smile indicative of her happiness and he momentarily allows himself to look without thinking of numbers.

Her personal equation surfaces to his mind, and his hand automatically presses against the PADD on his desk. Her curiosity gets the best of her and she lightly presses him into showing her his work.

He blinks once, twice as he thinks over her questions and finally decides it is in his benefit to show her the equation. Carefully holding the PADD with her gold-tipped fingers, her large eyes scan the screen, dashing across as she tries to comprehend. After more seconds that he cares to admit that he counted, she takes the PADD pen and circles an unknown section.

She hands it back to him, a question in her eyes. He looks down to see she circled +Uhura.

"I am trying to see how it is you have fit into my life."

"I am an addition?"

"So it would seem. However, it stands alone as an addition. I cannot figure out the final step. I can think of no other solution than this unfinished equation."

"Then your math is flawed."

He looks at her in heavily veiled curiosity and watches as she scribes something on his PADD. She hands it back to him with her distinct feminine handwriting a shining beacon among his own computer-type print.

_+Uhura=Nyota_

He has no words as he stares at her solution. When he realizes it is customary to show her his response, he sets the PADD back on his desk and stares at her because he is once again at a loss. Taking it upon herself to make the next move, she sits herself in his lap, her long legs draped over the sides of his chair, and she kisses him until the numbers fade into haze and all that's left is plus_Uhura_.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review!_


End file.
